


Feral Prince

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [191]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, Feral Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Derek growled lowly as the stranger crouched down in front of him. He sniffed the air, it was-, there was something-. He took a few cautious steps closer and the man smiled and held out a hand.





	Feral Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsh_Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/gifts).



> I did another one for Victoria for the sterekdrabbles January Jaunt, with more feral Derek, but also a little bit of a royalty AU (another thing on her wishlist) and first meeting and stuff. I really hope you like at least one of them, Victoria!!! ♥♥♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182433267032))

Derek growled lowly as the stranger crouched down in front of him. He sniffed the air, it was-, there was something-. He took a few cautious steps closer and the man smiled and held out a hand.

“This wasn’t at all what I thought our first meeting would be like,” he said softly, snapping Derek out of-, whatever it was that distracted him, that _scent_. He backed up, growled louder, but the man just smiled. 

“It’s okay, Prince Derek, I’ll wait until you’re calmer, a little more used to me, then we’ll try and get this curse off you, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
